


Acceptance

by borrowedphrases



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Gender Issues, Other, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've sort of been dating. Maybe. A little. And Kanji has something important to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Kanji shifts, hands in his pockets, thumbs poking out and resting along the bones of his hips. He's blushing, in that way he does. The way that sometimes makes Naoto blush too. As Naoto is now. Just a little. Maybe.

They walk home together almost every day now, as far as they can go together. And sometimes one invites the other home, sometimes they sit together on the sidewalk and sip bubble tea or melon soda. Sometimes they sit on the edge of one of their beds, their knees just barely touching, their arms stretched behind them, fingers entwined in a way neither of them will speak of.

Sometimes Kanji thinks about kissing Naoto. Maybe not on the lips, maybe just on the cheek, or at the corner of the mouth. Sometimes Kanji thinks about doing more than just kissing, but that's when he's alone, and his thoughts run away from him.

Sometimes they talk longer than they should, long after one of them has to go to their own home. Once or twice one of them - or both of them - has fallen asleep on the other's bed. Waking up the next morning in a panic.

Kanji clears his throat, blushing even harder than he was just a second ago.

Naoto represses a smile, and instead sighs softly, and adjusts a shoulder strap. "What is it?"

"I know we're young," Kanji fumbles a bit, shifting his hands from his front pockets to the back ones. He slouches forward, looking off to the side. "But, I mean. I really like spending time with you, and I. Shit! I mean. I kinda really want to... you know? See where this can go!?"

Kanji's voice has been steadily rising as he's been speaking, and Naoto briefly considers taking a step back to give him some space. When Kanji gets all shouty like this, it's just a matter of time before he starts swinging with his fists.

Kanji clears his throat, and takes a half step closer to Naoto. He then reconsiders, and takes a whole step back. Then, with hands placed as carefully as he can at his sides, he bows, lower than Naoto has ever seen him bow ever, even with his mom.

"I just want you to know that I'd like to try something more between us. And I don't care what you decide to do with your body! I mean," He clears his throat, and manages to lower his voice. "I mean that I want to be with you, girl or... or boy, or whatever. And... whatever you decide, it's... it's cool."

Kanji straightens his stance, and blushes crimson, and then turns away, hands back in his pockets, thumbs back at his hipbones.

Naoto's cheeks are pink, but there's a smile there, and she... and he, steps closer to Kanji, reaching out and gently tugging one of Kanji's hands from his pockets. Naoto holds his wrist, then his hand, gently, and moves to stand beside Kanji.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to work with FTM Naoto, or, at the very least, gender-fluid Naoto. If that bothers you, fuck off and read something else.


End file.
